Shining in the Gleam of the Moon
by Molly of the Chazin Clan
Summary: When a regular District 8 girl volunteers for the Hunger Games, she meets a boy who she doesn't know if she should murder or work to keep alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Wren Moongleam. I am twelve years old. I live alone in District 8. My parents and siblings were murdered. I am alone. All alone.

Right now I am working in one of the factories that produce clothes. The sweat is pouring down my face. Somewhere, off in the distance, a bell goes off announcing the closing of yet another day. I am about to jump for joy, when I remember that today is the reaping.

Although I am only twelve, I work in the factories. I have always been intrigued by the Hunger Games.

Since I depend on myself, I have learned many survival and hunting skills. I am a decent fighter also. I can brandish a sword and throw a knife.

I run into my little hut that I live in all by myself. It is in the middle of one of District 8's cold forests. I stifle a cough as I pull into the plain white dress for the reaping. It is ironic because District 8 is known for textiles.

Because it is so hot in the factories and cold where I live, I am sick quite often.

Since today is the first reaping where I might be picked, I need to be prepared. I don't want to be chosen. But it is a very different reason for me than anyone else. My peers in the rest of the District don't want to die. I have my own reasons for not wanting to be picked.

The violet haired Capitol escort goes up on stage. She is accompanied by Cecelia and Woof, the only victors from our District.

I stand, staring with anticipation, as the tattooed hand reaches into the giant glass bowl for the girls names. The bowl is filled to the brim.

"Catherine Carter!" The lady trills in her stupid accent.

The girl's knees are trembling with fright. Before she can utter a word, I  
bound out into the isle. I shout with as much dignity as I can muster, "I volunteer as the tribute from District 8!"

The Capitol escort looks shocked. I would smile, but I don't let the it creep across my face. "But your only twelve?" The escort says with utter bewilderment. I can't help but scoff. What a complete idiot.

"And? The rules of the Hunger Games state that any child who wishes to volunteer can. Now let me on stage!" I scream at her. I am enraged. How dare she, she of all people, question MY motive?

The escort just nods her head. A feeling of pride and accomplishment sweeps over me. I scan the crowd and find the face of my best friend Anna. I grin maniacally at her.

The Capitol freak calls the boys' name. "Jason Bodess!"

He feebly walks onto the stage. His blonde hair that is customary in our District bobs up and down. Again I am not ordinary. With my black hair that is as dark as night and green eyes that can pierce through your skin and penetrate your heart. I am different.

I take a good look at Jason now. He is fourteen and not much taller than I am. He has a slender build with light muscles. That is when I gasp. I know Jason. His parents were part of the group that murdered the other members of my family!

Jason will be the first person who I will kill in the Games. How should I do it? Stab him when he isn't looking? Poison him with a lethal berry? Or try to be kind, and then slit his throat?

People might not take me seriously since I am only twelve, but with my heavily muscled arms, the fire burning inside me, the fact that I am a murderous killing machine, and... Oh. My adorable face, who wouldn't want me for an ally? Hmm?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you to Cheesellama and Madison of the Higgins Clan for reviewing. I really appreciate it! And to all of you people who read this without reviewing, how could you? Now here is chapter 2. As always, please review!

"Wren! How could you do this to me?" Anna wails.

I sigh. "Anna, you know me. I'm strong and I can fight. I've been training for this since my parents died. I am basically a Career. We both know that I can win this!"

Anna opens her mouth to reply, but is dragged out of the room by a Peacekeeper. With their white jumpsuits and masks with a black guard, we all feel like vermin.

Anna screams goodbye and throws something into the room. I wait until everyone has left to pick it up. The first thing I see is a silver chain that has been dyed green. The chain goes on and reaches a small diamond shaped pendant. I gasp when I see the beauty. It has a carving of a little girl with a raven tail and raven wings. She is flying in the air.

I silently thank Anna, and then I put the necklace around my pale neck. I see why Anna gave it to me. With my pale skin and dark hair, the necklace is prominent.

I smile to myself, and then I board the train with the Capitol escort and Jason. For some reason a shiver runs down my spine.

My first impression of the train is that it is beautiful. When you walk through the door, you see a silver and diamond chandelier. Under that is a long rectangular dining table. There are silver plates, bronze silverware, and gold goblets. Keep walking and you will see a doorway that leads down two halls. One hallway is baby blue, obviously Jason's, and the other is a soft pink, also quite clearly mine. Everything is so beautiful. The only problem is that every single piece of furniture, or wall, or even the floorboards, have some sort of pattern. Well it is probably because of District 8 and the textiles.

Before anyone can talk to me, I run down my hallway and burst into the room. My jaw hits the floor. The things in my room are either silver or green, my two favorite colors. I have a closet that has more clothes in it then everybody in our District combined. I see that there is a shower. I can't wait to try it out. Living in a forest can make you feel really dirty.

My feet hit the matted floor of the shower. I guess that I must have hit a button to turn on the water, because piping hot water comes streaming out of the shower head. I sigh. The water feels so good on my tense back.

I try out all of the buttons and knobs. Some squirt out a lovely smelling shampoo, while others drench me with a foul smelling gel that leaves my skin raw.

When I am done, I hop out of the shower. Wrapped in just my towel, I look through the closet. I only find dresses and fancy shirts. I see one plain shirt. It is sky blue with red stitching. I match that with a pair of gray leggings.

At dinner, we are served all sorts of cuts of meat. I end up having two steaks. One is seasoned with rosemary and lemon zest. The other just has salt and pepper on it. I have a side of diced potatoes with a special Capitol blend of spices. I have string beans with garlic and olive oil on them.

As we eat, I see my mentors looking at me in a strange way. "What?" I say, with a mouth full of potatoes.

Only Cecelia replies, "I was thinking of what you're theme should be. Obviously, we want Jason to be the cutie. But you, I just don't know. You seem like you would care for you family..."

"My family is dead." I say in a cold, lifeless, voice.

"Oh. Well then, maybe we should show you in mourning clothes?"

"No. I want to be dressed like a raven." I don't know where that came from. But it seems to have impressed all of us.

"Great! You have to make an impression if you are a raven..." Says Woof. "I mean come on. It's a raven..."

"Ok." Cecelia tells me. "I will inform your stylist on what you want."

I say my thanks and then go down the hall way and into bed. I change into a plain, yellow, long-sleeve, shirt and a pair of purple, fuzzy, pants that have green plaid on them.

I collapse in a heap on the bed, and fall into a deep sleep. I just remember stroking my necklace, and dreaming of ravens.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I am awoken by Agnes, the Capitol escort. I slip into a slim fitting blue t-shirt, and sprint to breakfast. My mouth waters at the sight of food. My stomach growls, and I can almost feel drool running down my chin.

Waffles, sausage, eggs, rolls, and all other breakfast foods that you can imagine. They are all laid out on our table. I breathe in deeply, and sit down.

Before anyone can say different, I reach into the bowl of eggs. I fill my plate with a lot of each food and dig in.

"Ahem." Says Agnes. I look at her. She has thus disgusted look on her face. "Fine. See if I care." She stalks off, leaving the people at this table to peace and quiet.

***

"Time to go downstairs and meet your stylist!" Agnes yells. Me and Jason waltz down to the elevator to meet the people who will decide what we wear in the chariots.

I bound off the elevator and into the room. A group of three people wait for me. Two are wearing a white tunic and black leggings, while the other wears a purple dress. She has light brown hair that has milky swirls in it. Her skin is the slightest bit tan, and she looks tired. Obviously sick of the awful tributes from District 8.

Purple Dress starts to speak "My name is Cocoa. I am your stylist. Don't tell me what you want, I have an idea already." She promptly leaves the room. I sigh. I have a long pre-games ahead of me.

After the two people in white uniforms stripped me down, they cluck in disappointment.

"You couldn't have even slightly taken care of your body?" They trill. I roll my eyes, and ignore this comment.

They peel off the hair from my body. I feel as if with that, they take off a layer of skin. I wince, but allow them to continue.

***

I step out of the preparation room delicately. I am a few pounds lighter after what the team did to me.

Moving forward, I see Cocoa. She has something in a black shiny bag. I step closer. "Shut your eyes!" Cocoa exclaims. I do as she instructs.

Something heavy slips down over my head. It presses down like a weight on my chest. I gasp.

"You can open them now," Cocoa whispers. I look down. A thin neon yellow dress fits around my body. Attached to it are 3-D geometric shapes. Spheres and points in different colors create a strange looking design. I stare, gaping.

My eyes drift towards Cocoa. She beams at me. I look down again. The shapes and figures have shifted leaving a different, yet equally strange, design.

I look at Cocoa. "Is this supposed to represent 'textiles'?" My eyebrows raise in her direction.

"Yes!" She replies. "Isn't it wonderful?" I smile.

Nodding my head, Cocoa leads me out of the room. I stand on the chariot, with our neon colored horses that have designs on them. Jason steps in. He is wearing the exact same out fit as me, except his resembles a suit.

I glare at him. He can obviously sense my hostility, because Jason looks away. A small feeling of victory over-comes me.

The chariots move forward. President Lucy welcomes us. She sits in a throne, embedded with jewels that match her. President Lucy has pale skin, and soft pink hair. The throne is pink, and the jewels match her eye color, pale blue.

I hear the crowd gasp at all of the chariots. But when our chariot comes out, they scream and shout for us louder than anyone else. I smile to myself, but keep an angry gaze. The crowd loves it. I look at them and raise my eyebrows. Who would've thought that I could do this? Me? A little twelve year old. I grin maniacally at the crowd. I give one wink, then I turn my head forward. I am actually having fun.

***

That night, I mentally prepare myself for the interviews tomorrow. Caesar Flickerman will be questioning me. I have to stay focused, and stay in character. That shouldn't be too hard, right?  
**  
A/N This is the third chapter in my story. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on my other stories...**

**-Shadedrop**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I wash my face. I see changes from the days that I lived in District 8. I no longer see a helpless child, but a strong fighter who gets what she wants. I remember my parents so much, it hurts.

They were average height and normal looking. My father had dark black hair, and light brown eyes. He had tan skin, and always had a smile on his face. Dad always liked to crack jokes, and annoy the heck out of people. I smile just remembering him.

My mother had golden brown hair, and light green eyes. She was pretty, soft, delicate, and took her work seriously. She was a wonderful mom. Always breaking up the fights between me and my siblings. I take after my father, so my brothers and sisters always fought with me.

I guess that my parents did something wrong. The Capitol sent a group of people from our District to murder them and the rest of my family. Jason's parents volunteered.

I despise the Capitol because of this. I also need to kill Jason. I gave a list of priorities, and today at the interview, I need to win sponsors.

***

"Sweetie!" Cocoa yells. I peek my head in the room. She has another black shiny bag. "This is your dress. Come and try it on."

I do as she says. My eyes shut. "Oh." Cocoa gasps softly. "It's, marvelous!"

I swallow the lump in my throat. I needed to see it. But I kept my eyes closed.

The next thing I know, I am being shoved into a chair. A small brush runs over my eyelid. A bigger brush dabs at my cheeks. Something pulls at my lashes, and I am being instructed to not move. Once the hands are done furiously re-making my face, I open my eyes.

What stares back at me, couldn't possibly be me. I am beautiful. In a different way. I look small, yet defiant. As if I do stand a chance of winning.

My eyelids are a pale green. My lashes are longer, and make me look small. My cheeks are rosy, giving the appearance of a little girl. I stand, and look in a full length mirror.

My dress trails down to the floor in the back. In the front, it hangs just above my ankles. The dress is black as my hair. It flows, but is surprisingly soft. Green lace trims the edges, and closes the chest like a shoe-lace.

The hair that once was matted and greasy, is now glossy, soft, and curvy. I look like a little girl that has an edge about her and can take on any enemy. This girl is who I want to be. It won't take long to get into character.  
**  
A/N This is my fourth chapter. The fifth is on its way. Please review!**

**-Shadedrop**


	5. Chapter 5

I stand in line awaiting my fate during the interview. People buzz around me, trying to make small talk. Some kids come up and introduce themselves.

A handsome, tall, muscular boy says that he's Matthew. "From District 7," he says. I smile.

A small girl says that she's from District 10. "The name's Molly," she informs us. "Hi Molly," I say.

Another girl introduces herself. "I'm Jesse. I am sixteen years old, and I live in District 11." I beam at her. Around these three, I feel comfortable.

***

Caesar Flickerman welcomes us all to the interview for the 32nd annual Hunger Games. I look down reflexively at my dress. The black compliments my hair, and the green stitching matches my eyes. I smile.

One by one, tributes are called. I watch the Careers with awe. They all portray something fierce. Strength, speed, swimming. I smile when I see the beauty of the District 4 girl.

Matthew's turn comes and goes. He is showing himself as a looker from the seventh District. He winks in my direction. For once, my pale cheeks brighten in a blush.

My turn comes. I step onto the stage. My heart races miles a minute. I sit down.

"So!" Caesar booms. I stare stonily at the audience. "Someone is quite quiet."

"I just don't want to have to be shown as a little girl. I am twelve, but I can take anyone in a fight."

"I believe that," Caesar nods quickly. I smirk at the crowd.

"Don't get me wrong, I absolutely ADORE the Hunger Games."

This gets a big laugh out of the crowd.

"I mean, who WOULD'NT want to go into an arena full of children who want to kill you?"

Another laugh.

"I just don't want this to have to happen anymore. I want it," I say quietly. "I want it to end," I practically whisper.

The audience is silent. We give a quiet homage to all of the lives lost in the fateful Games. And when my buzzer goes off, I stand and silently walk off of the stage.

"I think I did well," I say slowly. Matthew smiles and steps closer to me. I look up at his face. His face, coming closer, I breathe in his scent. It still remains after these long days. The wood, the trees, the leaves. The life of District 7 on his clothes.

Matthew's lips touch mine. I lean forward, kissing the boy I just met. I met, and fell in love with. He loves me back.

**A/N This was the fifth chapter. I felt that I should end it on a high note. Because the chapter after next begins to get bloody.**


	6. Chapter 6

Training starts up again the next day. I have gotten good at throwing knives, and I spend much time at that station. I save sword fighting for the judges.

"Hey girl!" I hear a shout behind me. A  
tall boy from District 2 is shoving Molly to the side. They are standing at the sword fighting station. "Move!" He shouts. My impulsiveness drives me forward.

"Actually, she was there first," I say calmly. Molly beams at me while the monster of a boy glares at me. "I don't really care," His voice trembles, concealing his anger.

"Let's do this," I smile as I bargain with him. "You and me, sword fighting." He grins as if knowing for sure that he will win.

"How old are you," He says. "Thirteen?"

"Twelve, actually," I reply with a cocky hint in my voice.

He scoffs and grabs a sword. His sword is gold with a bronze handle. I slide one out of it's sheath. Mine fits my hand perfectly. It is designed to be light. Too light. I swing it around a little to get used to it.

The silver blade of mine fits with the silver handle. It swooshes through the air making silver flashes.

The boy steps forward suddenly. His blade hits against mine. The echo rings through the entire training area. I let him come closer. I work on defending myself and letting him hit against my sword.

It happens in an instant. I slip out from under his grasp. The flat of my sword presses against the armor on his back. He turns over, but I have the advantage. The tables have turned. I am now on offense. He is trying to defend himself. I push forward.

Our swords are clanging. I can only hear the blood rushing in my ears. I flip my sword. The point lands on his chest. If we were in the Games, I would have killed him.

The room goes quiet. I defeated a District 2 boy, a Career, in sword fighting. Newfound respect floods in my direction. I smile proudly. The boy heads to a different station. I decide that sword fighting is my choice for the judges.

***

The moment comes. The judges call me. Jason goes first. His session ends quickly. I try not to think about him. But more about Matthew. Not really what he did, but that kiss.

I step into the room. The judges look somewhat interested. My feet slide over to the sword fighting rink. A Capitol person stands there. Waiting for someone to need him.

I grab the same sword that I used when fighting Sebastian. I think that's what his name is.

My arms move on their own. I let the trainer take offense for a while. I side out from under him like I did before. My sword clangs against his. I feel totally in control, but of course, I slip up.

The sword and me are doing well. I have my movements planned out. But the trainer loses his balance, and I mess up my order of moves. The hand that holds my sword flings out. His armor can't help, because the sword slides under the helmet. A scream rips out from his lips. It is obvious what has happened. I murdered the man who was helping me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am sorry I didn't write an Author's Note at the end of the last chapter. Basically, Wren killed the guy who was helping with sword fighting. I also forgot to say that she promptly left the judges**.

Sitting alone in my room, the walls are taking the picture of a dense forest. I can almost smell the wood, the same smell on Matthew.

I picture him in my head. I wonder about what he did for the judges. And I wonder what my score will be. I murdered an innocent man. Will it be possible for me to get a 1?

Sighing, I close my eyes. I drift off to sleep. But suddenly, Agnes awakens me. I am to come to the dining room to see the scores.

The Careers fly by. I don't really register what they got. Soon, the Capitol is showing Matthew's picture. A little glowing 9 sits under it. I give a cheer and everyone stares at me. I blush, and stare at the screen.

They show Jason's picture next. He gets a 6. Which I guess isn't that bad. But when they get to my picture, an 11 sits there. I gasp. An 11?

"So darling," says Woof. "An eleven? Nice job!" He pats one of his large, meaty' hands on my back.

"What did you do?" Asks Cecelia.

I sigh and tell the story. They all gasp at what I say. "But, you murdered him," Cecelia mumbles. "How on Earth did you get an eleven?"

I smile, and walk to my room. Tomorrow, we go into the Games.

***

That morning, I don't really eat. I know I should, but I can't. I drink, like, five glasses of water. I know that it should keep me hydrated for a while.

Cocoa's voice comes on the speaker in the wall. I slowly walk into her room. She sighs. Her hand reaches out, and it touches my face. She whispers, "Good luck Wren. You can win this."

I smile grimly at her. I have changed a lot. I see my reflection in her eyes. No longer am I a little girl with false hope, I really can win. I see the lightning in my eyes.

Cocoa hands me a pile of clothes. I step into the skim tight bathing suit. It also comes with a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt. Naturally, the shirt reflects our District. My shirt is camouflage.

Cocoa walks me past the dining room. I hug Cecelia goodbye. Woof seems as if he has tears in his eyes. I go to shake his hand, but end up hugging him as well. I also give Cocoa a hug. She smiles and whispers in my ear, "Go get 'em."

I grin at her, and walk off to the elevator. My hand raises in a salute. Woof salutes me back. Cecelia does the same. We all look at Cocoa. She rolls her eyes, and salutes.

I raise up the elevator to a small room. I stop there briefly. A Capitol worker injects a tracker into my arm. The elevator raises again.

The glass around me raises. I am standing on a metal plate. Step off now, and you get blown to bits by the bombs in the ground. I look to my right.  
Bethany stands there. She is the girl from District 7. I look at Matthew. He winks at me. To my left stands Jason. I squint at him.

I still have forty seconds on the plate. I look at the Cornucopia. The wide mouth spills backpacks, weapons, and other cases. Around me lies water. I taste it. Salt-water. On an island, is the fruitful Cornucopia. Other islands lie around me. Some have dense forests, and others are beaches. My plan is to swim to the Cornucopia, then run for a forest island.

I know how to swim. Not great, but decently. I learned from the little ponds in my forest. When the water wasn't frozen over, I tried to swim.

Standing in my ready-to-run stance, I await the gong. When it sounds, there is a brief ringing in my ears. Then, I charge forward. I dive into the water. I feel the cold surround me. But I push on.

I reach the Cornucopia. My eyes skim over the amount of things there are. I select a medium sized backpack, a set of knives, and a sword. I am about to swim off, when Sebastian presses me against the side. "Say goodbye girl," he murmurs.

But a shriek escapes his lips. Matthew has thrown an axe at him. Sebastian's leg is dripping blood. Matthew pulls the axe out. He gives me a hand. I take it. "Allies?" He says.

**A/N This is the seventh chapter. Not as bloody as I thought it would be. But the next one is going to be really gruesome.**


End file.
